


a little help

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Skam Italia Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: edoardo's in the company of a girl who won't leave him alone, but before he could actually sought out for help, eleonora shows up and saves the day, in all her sultry glory.





	a little help

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: hiya bubs! if you wish to, could you write a prompt about ele pretending to be edo’s girlfriend because a girl is annoying him and ele & edo are still figuring out where they stand? thanks Xx love your writing

edoardo was starting to seriously consider stopping the entire party and kicking everyone out of the villa.

for some reason, he wasn’t in the mood to party. he had been pretty much out of it for a while, but tonight seemed a lot worse than the other nights. he then decided not to let federico ever handle party business. clearly, he abused his position as someone who could approve and disapprove ideas and concepts. plus, he knew he was only throwing one literally every week so that he’d have an excuse to try and talk to eva.

also, this girl in front of him was starting to piss him off.

she was a hot blonde, who was apparently one of the other guys’ cousins, here for some exchange programme. all signs coming from her meant that she was more than ready to lock herself up in a room with edo, but the boy wasn’t in the mood for it.

also, he couldn’t bring himself to even _think_ about another girl, much less _sleep_ with one.

it was pretty obvious who was messing with his mind.

“…so like, yeah! my dad’s like, mega rich because he’s like, the CEO of an oil supplier company thing, and momsies is in the fashion industry.” she did a little twirl. “she designed this outfit, actually!” she giggled, fiddling with the bottom lace of her skirt.

_i should start taking shots for everytime she said ‘like’,_ edo thought to himself snidely, before nodding politely and taking another sip of his beer. his eyes bounced around the room, trying to find an escape out.

“so, like…” blondie’s fingers casually crawled up to edo’s hand. “wanna go upstairs? like, show me around? maybe show me your room?” her tone gave away her intentions.

edo hastily moved his hand away. “erm, i think i see your cousin. maybe he could show you around.” he said. _i really gotta get out of here…._

the girl pouted. “why not you? actually, why haven’t you fucked me yet?” she whined. “do you like, have a girlfriend or something?”

_definitely ‘or something’._ edo was about to speak up, until someone got to it first.

“why yes, he does.” it was a woman, with a malicious tone. subconsciously, edo’s breath hitched.

eleonora.

the brunette sat on the bar chair which was directly behind him, and her fingers casually locked themselves around his bicep. she gave the other girl a catty smile. “guess i got to the party a little late. it takes time to look this good, you know?” she tilted her head back.

edo’s attention was immediately onto ele. she looked as gorgeous as she always did, but this time, she looked incredibly hot with that vicious smile on her face. his eyes then raked down her figure, and he felt a little rush down south. ele had a red dress on, which showed off every inch of her perfectly. her long and lean legs were swinging lightly, but with purpose.

without thinking, edo rested his palm against ele’s knee. he turned back to the shocked blonde, with the first smile he had on his face since the start of the stupid party. “so, this is my girlfriend, eleonora,” he said casually, but in a lowkey wistful manner, “and ele, this is….” he trailed off, waving his free hand around as if the air was going to help him remember the girl’s name.

it didn’t, but she did. “cara.” she muttered, “nice to meet you.” she said in a hurried manner, and with that, she quickly walked off, without even a goodbye.

ele watched her leave in amusement. “she was cute,” she mused, “i don’t know why you wanted to turn her down.” she looked back at edo with a smirk on her face. edo raised his eyebrow, which was basically saying _‘really?’_.

his palm remained on her knee. “i thought you said we weren’t a couple.” he recalled. ele’s clear blue eyes reflected an emotion he couldn’t pinpoint. “you were clearly in need of help, and i did.” she replied.

edo looked into her eyes, as his hand casually slid up her thigh. she didn’t flinch or tense one bit, only held her eyes on his. “then help me understand what we are, ele.” his tone was smooth, casual. it didn’t reflect the emotions he was truly feeling.

and before ele could say anything else, edo removed his hand away from her, and left her sitting at the bar, drowning in her own inner conflict.


End file.
